Take Your Child to Work Day
by romionefan4eva
Summary: Over the years of Take Your Child to Work Day, Abigail Bernard, Jeremiah Schrute, & John Halpert will follow the footsteps of their parents, particiapating in lasting friendships, forbidden romances, and bloody love triangles. Will their parents approve?
1. Chapter 1

Abigail's little arms swung back and forth as she held each of her parents hands.

"Now, Abigail, I'm going to ask you one time. Did you mention where you were going to Andy or Lily?" Her father asked sternly.

Abigail gave a mischievous little smile. "I might have told Andy." She said in a small voice.

Andy sighed, but he stayed calm. He knew once he had kids, he had to control his anger, and was much better at that now, ever since he met Erin.

"It's no big deal, is it, Andy?" Erin said with a knowing look to her husband. "Little Andy loves preschool, and in two years, when he's six, he can come to work with Mommy and Daddy just like you, Abigail!"

"And in four years, Lily can come too!" Abigail said excitedly.

"That's right, Abby! You're so good at math!" Andy said happily. "Erin, I think we have a future Cornell grad in our hands."

"Now, remember, honey, stay close to Mommy and Daddy and don't touch anything you're not supposed to." Erin reminded her daughter.

"Yes, Mommy has some scary machines by her desk. Stay away from those like you stay away from my banjo." Andy added.

"Exactly." Erin smiled.

"Now, who wants a piggy back ride to the building!?" Andy yelled.

"I do! I do! I do!" Abigail screamed.

"Alright!" Andy said, crouching down. His daughter climbed on his back and he ran to the building, Erin closely behind.

"Me next! Me next! Me next!" Erin chanted.

"Erin, I'm not thirty-six anymore." Andy reminded her.

"But I am." She smiled.

"Gross!" Abigail said as her parents kissed.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pam said in a worried voice.

"Honey, it's fine. Michael re instituted Take Your Child to Work Day for our kids." Jim said soothingly.

"Yeah, and why was Take Your Child To Work Day un instituted in the first place?" Pam pointed out. "Creed? Meredith? Ryan? _Dwight? Michael?_"

"No, it was un instituted because there were no kids to come." Jim persuaded. "And it's not like Cecilia and John will be the only kids there."

"Yeah, but the only other people bringing kids are Andy, Erin, Dwight, and Angela. How does that make you feel? And what if they...socialize with the other children. What if they socialize with Michael?"

"I highly doubt the Nard puppy is any threat to our children. As is the Schrute child."

"An offspring of Dwight and Angela? That's definitely trouble." Pam told him. Jim laughed.

"Pam, it's one day. I think the kids will have fun. It will at least be fun for us." He concluded.

"Alright." She sighed. "Cecilia, John. Listen to me. Don't leave our side the whole day."

"Mommy, I'm eight years old." Cecilia sighed.

"Cece, listen to your mother. Sometimes she right about these things. And this would be one of those times." Jim said, and added. "Those rare, rare, times."

"Shut up." Pam laughed as the family walked into the building.

* * *

"Lunchbox?" Angela asked.

"Check." Dwight said.

"Toy Trains? Because frankly accounting can get kind of boring."

"Check." He said, and added hopfully, "Beet sandwiches?"

"No, I made egg salad sandwiches." Angela said. "We had beets yesterday."

"I don't like egg salad." Dwight whined.

"Well then make your own sandwiches." Angela snarled.

"Beet sandwitch! Beet Sandwhich! Beet Sandwhich!" Jeremiah chanted.

Dwight smiled at his wife. "Spoken like a true Schrute, and a true son of mine." Dwight said proudly, patting him on the back.

"And that's not always a good thing." Angela mumbled. "Now, come on, we're going to be late, and as we all know, tardiness is not acceptable in the Schrute family."

"Aye, Aye, Captain." Dwight said, and Angela smiled. "But we're still not leaving without those sandwhiches."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bossman, look who've we've brought!" Andy said proudly as he and Erin lead Abigail into the building. Out of the whole office, Andy and Erin definitely bragged the most about their children and made the most of a show of presenting their child to the office.

"Annabel!" Michael said cheerfully.

"Abigail." Erin corrected him.

"Exactly." He said, coming over to greet her. Although Michael never got around to having kids of his own, he had been looking forward to Take Your Child to Work Day for weeks.

"And it's the little Halperts!" He greeted when Jim and Pam brought their kids through the doors. "Cecilia, I haven't seen you in ages, and Jack-

"John."

"John, I don't remember seeing you at all!"

"Because you're just their parent's boss, not their grandfather." Jim reminded him.

"And, oh, you don't have to remind me who this is!" Michael said happily when the Schrutes walked though the door. "Jeremiah!"

"Mr. Scott!" Jeremiah said happily, running over to greet him. Jim and Pam exchanged glances. _Obviously, Dwight had introduced Jeremiah to Michael many times before._

After Michael had met with Jeremiah, he spoke to all the children and introduced myself. "Well, hello, kids, I'm Michael Scott, regional manager here at Dunder Mifflin. Whether you have a future here at Dunder Mifflin, like _all _of your parents, I do not know, but I can be sure to help influence your choices. And, I can also lead you in a tour. So, follow me, kids."

Michael gave the children a tour of the whole office, introducing each co-worker to the children. This time, Creed successfully got to show off his foot with four toes, much to John and Jeremiah's delight and Cecelia and Abigail's displeasure. After that, the children dispersed and followed their parents alongside their work.

"So, then, whenever the phone rings I answer it and say, 'Dunder Mifflin, this is Erin.'" Erin explained to Abigail.

"That's it?" Abigail giggled.

"Yep, that's basically my job."

"Wow, Mommy, I could to that!" She exclaimed.

"I bet you could." Erin mumbled. "But I do other things too! Would you like to help me shred some papers?"

Erin handed her daughter a few sheets of paper, and since she was too small to reach the shredder, Erin lifted her up on top of her filing cabinet.

"Put her down, Erin!" Angela commanded. "We don't want to kill someone!"

"It's called having fun, Angela." Erin sighed. "Maybe your son would be a little bit more interested in your job if you knew what that was." Jeremiah was watching his mother fill out papers with a completely distracted at bored look on his face. He grabbed for a pencil, and was about to draw on a paper when Angela grabbed it out of his hand and yelled, "Don't touch that!"

"Angela, Jeremiah can work with me if he'd like." Kevin suggested. Jeremiah looked at her hopefully.

"No." Angela said flatly.

"He could help me and Mommy shred papers!" Abigail invited.

"Oh, Abby, that's very nice, but I don't think Mrs. Shcrute wants that." Erin told her.

Jeremiah's face lit up and he looked at Angela for approval. "Oh, all right." She sighed.

Jeremiah trotted over to the receptionist desk.

"Hi, Jeremiah. I'm Mrs. Bernard." Erin greeted. "And this is Abigail.

"Jer-Jer-i-Jer- Jermiah." Abigail stuttered. "It's too long."

"Abigail is too long." He retorted.

"I'll call you Jeremy." She suggested.

"I'll call you Abby." He responded.

"Alright, Jeremy." She smiled.

Erin helped the children with the shredder, and they laughed, giggled, talked and played the whole time. When Erin had finished up all the sheets she needed to shred and Dwight caught her for wasting 'perfectly good Dunder Mifflin paper for their pleasure', the fun was over and Erin brought Jeremiah back to Angela.

"This is fun, Mommy!" Abigail complimented. "I wanna be a receptionist when I grow up!" Erin laughed loudly, although Abigail didn't get the joke.

A little while later, the receptionist's phone rang again. "Can I get it this time, Mommy? Oh please, oh please, oh please!" She begged.

"Go ahead, Abigail."

"Dunder M-Mifflin, this is Abigail." She said in a small voice. The person on the phone said something. "Oh, hi Daddy!" Abigail said, her face lighting up. "No, it's not Mommy," She laughed after he said something, "It's me, Abby!"

"How would you like to help me sell paper?" Andy suggested.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She squealed, dropping the phone and running towards her father's desk. Andy laughed, and Erin sighed. He caught her eyes and smiled.

Erin picked up the phone. "You just _had _to take her away from me?" She laughed.

"Erin, sales is king!" He joked, before hanging up the phone as Abigail jumped on his lap.

_Okay, I'm apologizing for so much being about the Bernards, but, Andy's my favorite character, Andy and Erin are my favorite couple, and Abigail is the main character of the story. More too come about EVERYONE in the next chapter!_


End file.
